


muggle drinks

by jaemkyu



Series: nct in hogwarts [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hogwarts First Year, I Love You, M/M, Plot twist?, Slytherin, hope you enjoyed, im cliche like that, im very basic, its kinda cute uwu, muggleborn jisung, nct au, nct hogwarts, pureblood chenle, slytherin chenle, slytherin jisung, this is one of those nct hp aus, wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemkyu/pseuds/jaemkyu
Summary: "what the hell is that?""hi, my name is park jisung, it's a pleasure to meet you too!""my name is zhong chenle. again, what is that?""it's sprite.""is it a muggle drink?""it's a regular drink!""it looks interesting...""it's sprite!"-in which pureblood zhong chenle is introduced to a muggle drink and meets muggleborn park jisung.





	muggle drinks

Jisung never knew magic existed, even when a man named Professor Choi came to his house the day after his eleventh birthday, claimed to work at a school called Hogwarts, and told Jisung that he was a "wizard". But once he did magic, there was no way Jisung wasn't able to fight the fact it wasn't real. Now there he was, standing in between platforms nine and ten with his parents standing next to him. He looked left and right, wondering where the hell Platform Nine and Three Quarters was. His Muggle parents have been asking whoever they saw but to no avail. 

That was, until, a boy around Jisungs age with bright blonde hair and a charismatic smile ran through the wall in between platforms nine and ten - right where Jisung and his family were just standing. 

Jisung gasped and realized that the only way it was possible to walk through a wall was from magic. Like seriously, how else can someone just casually walk through a wall without dying? He put his hand through the wall, watching as it magically went through and disappeared. Shock coursed through his body as he quickly took it out, then put it back through, like a child learning his first steps. A small smile grew on his lips as he looked at his parents that were smiling down at him. 

Realizing his parents weren't able to do the same and couldn't go through the wall with him, Jisungs smile fell. After hugs, tears, and handing Jisung a few cans of Sprite and lunch for the trip, Jisung finally went through the wall and arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He placed his suitcases in the Hogwarts Express and went to search for a place to sit. 

After looking around the entire train, he finally found an empty compartment. He sat down and took the Sprite out of his bag, opened it, and was about to drink it. That was, until, the same blonde haired boy that went through the wall opened the door to his compartment and stared at the drink in Jisungs hand. 

Instead of a normal, "Hi, my name is whatever, nice to meet you!", the boy looked down at the drink, then at Jisung, back at the drink again, and then Jisung again, and finally said, "What the hell is _that_?"

Jisung placed the can down and sarcastically smiled up at the blonde haired boy. "Hi, my name is Park Jisung it's a pleasure to meet you too!"

The blonde haired boy smiled and sat down across from Jisung. "I'm Zhong Chenle, a transfer student from China. Nice to meet you, Jisung," he said, but then continued to glance down at the cans of Sprite next to Jisung with a puzzled look. "Again, what is that?"

"It's Sprite!" Jisung said with a shocked face. "Never heard of Sprite before? Have you been living under a rock?"

"Is it a Muggle drink?"

“ _‘Is it a Muggle drink,’_ ” Jisung mocked. “It’s a drink! A regular drink! What’s the difference between a soda and drinks that wizards have?”

The boy named Chenle laughed and picked up a can resting against Jisung. He examined every centimeter of the green can and gave it a weird look. “It looks interesting…”

“It’s Sprite.”

Chenle somehow managed to open the can as the Hogwarts Express started moving. Jisung looked out the window, already feeling quite homesick. Was Hogwarts even real? Was it a trap to lure kids into?  _ Probably _ , Jisung thought.  _ This definitely isn’t a good idea, but if this blonde kid is gonna get lured into a tarp with me, then I’m okay _ . But as Jisung was in his own little world, Chenle drank the soda. With a small burp, he caught Jisungs attention.

“Damn, that was strong,” he said as he drank some more. “You Muggleborns are  _ really _ living the life!”

Jisung laughed at the blonde haired boy. He took a can of his own and downed it as well, followed by a burp. Chenle drank his and copied Jisung. For a full 20 minutes, the two of them had a burping contest and fell into a fit of hysteric laughs. Some people might think of that as immature, and if their parents saw them doing that then oh, so save their souls.

At some point, the sweets trolley came with candy. Jisung had a small amount of money Professor Choi gave him, but the poor boy couldn’t find a single Twizzler or Reese's Pieces Peanut Butter Cup in sight. Instead, there were boxes of oddly looking jelly beans, a container of weird looking gummy worms, and a small box with something called “ _ Chocolate Frogs _ ” (which, to Jisung, didn’t seem appetizing in the slightest). Chenle bought two or more of almost everything the trolley had to offer, and he had no idea why someone would buy something with the name “ _ Fizzing Whizzbees _ ”. What were these people thinking? He knew for sure Chenle would have a stomach virus the next day. 

“Chenle, what in heaven's name is that?”

A taunting smirk appeared on Chenles lips. He looked up at Jisung, and then at the box in his hand with Chocolate Frogs. “It’s wizard candy. Would you like to try some?”

“Hell no!”

“Alrighty then.”

With a quick move of his fingers, he opened the box of Chocolate Frogs. Jisung braced for impact and thank goodness he did, because the second the box opened, a literal chocolate frog jumped out and into Jisungs lap, then the wall, and then squeezed through the compartment doors, and disappeared. 

Shaken, Jisung looked up at Chenle who was casually reading a card in his hand. “Salazar Slytherin again. I have three of him for Merlin's sake. A Harry Potter one would be cool.”

“Zhong Chenle what the hell was that?” Jisung yelled. “The frog moved! It jumped out of the box and your only reaction is to read a card and complain about what card you got?”

“I told you it was a wizard candy. Now would you like to try some?” With a nod, Jisung reached out and picked up the Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. He opened it up and popped one in his mouth and instantly cringed in disgust. “When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor. Every. Single. Flavor.” 

Jisung took a napkin to spit it out. “I wasn’t expecting hot peppers to be coming out of a jellybean.” All Chenle did was shrug.

For the rest of the journey to Hogwarts, the two of them got closer by trying different candies and sharing their life experiences. By the time the train stopped and they were dressed in their uniforms, they both finished two boxes of Bertie Botts, collected 6 Chocolate Frogs cards (Chenle insisted that Jisung start collecting), and laughed their asses off to the effect of Frizzing Whizzbees. 

And by the time they were in the Great Hall getting ready for their sorting, they both knew so much about each other it felt as though they’ve known each other since birth. Both shared every embarrassing story they were able to tell, Jisung told Chenle how life was in the Muggle world, and Chenle told Jisung about him being born into and growing up in the wizarding world post the Second Wizarding War.

Instead of listening to the song the Sorting Hat sang, they whispered about the Houses and which one they wanted to be in. Jisung thought Gryffindor was definitely the one, and Chenle said that his family was full of Hufflepuffs so he was bound to get in there. They promised each other that no matter which House they were in, they would forever stay friends; the usual childish promise every first year, unsorted, Hogwarts student would make.

And finally, Jisungs name was called.

“Good luck,” Chenle wished him as Jisung walked up to the Sorting Hat. he felt his world spin when the magic hat was placed on his head in front of the entire school. He saw Chenle giving him two thumbs up and he instantly relaxed.

Then suddenly the hat started talking.

‘ _Hmm, a Muggleborn_ ,’

Fear instantly enveloped Jisung as his heart began to race. Was this hat talking to the entire school? This was going to be a great story to tell his parents at home: a talking hat was placed on my head and thought aloud.

‘ _I’m not talking to the entire school, boy. I’m only in your head_.’

Great, Jisung thought. Now I’m going crazy.

After saying a few more words in his head, the hat yelled out “ _SLYTHERIN!_ ” which resulted in cheering from the green table. Jisung saw Chenles face fall but he instantly smiled again. He wondered why but thought against it.

When it was Chenles turn (he was the last person to go up), the hat took an insanely long amount of time on him; nearly five full minutes. Jisung heard one of his older Housemate's mutter, “Can they hurry up? I’m starving!” and straight after, the hat yelled “ _SLYTHERIN!_ ”

With a shocked expression, Chenle walked over to where Jisung was sitting and plopped down next to him. “I guess I wouldn’t be in Hufflepuff after all. I’m never going to hear the end of this one.”

“So I guess this is it?” Jisung smiled at Chenle.

Chenle took his hand and returned the smile. “The beginning of the rest of our lives? Then yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> bruh this SUCKS. i literally thought about this at two in the morning on a school night and i've had it in my drafts for months. after forever, i finally wrote it!
> 
> this is also a part of a series of nct in hogwarts. i'm a huge ass potterhead and writing about my favs in hogwarts is basically my euphoria lmao. n e ways i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
